


Sleepy

by BravoCube



Category: The Search For Henry Jekyll
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 18:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11386002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravoCube/pseuds/BravoCube
Summary: Utterson needs to get up, but Henry is asleep. Another reupload.





	Sleepy

Al glanced at Henry smiling a little at him. The other had worked so hard lately, Al hadn’t been able to get him to leave his office for days! Henry denied that he was tired, of course, stubbornly refusing to rest even for a moment. Sure enough however his need for sleep overcame him, and here they were. 

Al was sitting on the couch reading with Henry at his side, out cold and snoring softly, his head against Al’s arm. Al felt conflicted about this honestly. On one end his arm was starting to fall asleep but on the other hand...Henry looked so adorable right now. 

Using his other arm he fidgeted a bit in place and moved some of Henry’s hair away from his face tucking it behind his ear. Henry didn’t react much to this, in fact, he only seemed to sigh contently and get even more comfortable in his spot. Al’s facial expression didn’t change much but internally he may as well have been squealing. 

Instead, he blushed and looked away swallowing his feelings behind that stoic exterior yet again. He wanted to stay like this forever but...he was starting to not even be able to feel his arm. It was time to move whether he wanted to or not. 

Very slowly and with the grace a dancer would have, he gently grabbed Henry by the shoulders to keep him from falling. He then moved away a bit so he could but Henry in the laying down position comfortably. He then pulled the blanket over him. Henry fidgeted a bit his breathing quickening a bit. Al wondered if he may have accidently woke the other up and held his breath. When that didn't seem to be the case the detective sighed in relief. 

As much as he would like to keep Henry company he needed his rest, and it was getting close to dinnertime. As he turned to leave Henry started to breath more heavily again...only this time it was accompanied by a soft whimper and a sentence that broke his heart. 

"A-Al...please don't leave me...I-I'm sorry..."

At first, Al thought he was referring to him leaving at the moment. "...I-I was just going to get dinner, I promise I'll-" 

That was when he realized that Henry was still asleep. Deep in sleep in fact. Still, tears flowed from his eyes and his body trembled. "A-Al...p-please I'm sorry...don't leave me alone with him...I'll do a-anything..."

If it was even possible Al felt his heart shatter yet again. At first, he stood there frozen unsure of how to react but soon his instincts kicked in. He walked back over and brought Henry back into a sitting position shaking him a little. "Henry...henry wake up.." The crying only seemed to intensify the shaking still not enough. Al made a brief sound of frustration! 

Of all the times for Henry to sleep so heavily why now? He didn't want to hurt him! In his internal panic, he did the only thing that came to mind. He hugged Henry close squeezing him tightly. He felt Henry's body jerk to life but as unable to see Henry's face as it was hidden in Al's chest. 

For a moment everything was tense before Henry finally filled the silence. "A-Al...why are you...?" He immediately tried to pull away and Al not wanting to force anything let go folding his hands on his lap. "I-I'm sorry Henry I...you seemed to be...having a nightmare...I wanted to wake you up."

Henry looked at him his breathing gradually calming down. “O-Oh...well...then you then...” Henry mumbled back awkwardly. He rubbed at his cheeks adjusting his glasses. He was trying to pretend everything was OK, Al could tell but he could tell that Henry was still very distressed. 

“...Henry?”

Henry jumped as he was ripped from his thoughts. “...Yeah?” He answered in a soft tone like he was scared of what the other would say. Al came closer putting his arms around Henry hugging him again, this time in a far more protective fashion. “..You have nothing to apologize for. I’m never leaving and I’d sooner die than let anyone harm you. It’s OK, I promise.” 

For a moment everything was quiet again and then the silence was filled with Henry’s crying yet again. His sobs muffled against Al’s chest. Al rocked him back and forth whispering words of comfort to the other. Telling him that everything was OK, that he wasn’t angry and that nothing had harmed him or tried to. 

Of course, Al never had any doubts that he wanted to stay by his side but seeing Henry like this strengthen his resolve more than ever. He would never let anything or anyone touch the other. Saying over his dead body wouldn't apply either because even if he was a corpse he wouldn't allow it. 

"...Do you want me the night Henry?" 

"Y-yes..." 

"Alright. I'll stay as long as you need." 

That was exactly what he did.


End file.
